


Painting Our World in Red

by xXSpooky_GhostXx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy AU, M/M, Magic, Minecraft, Polyamorous Dream SMP Ensemble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSpooky_GhostXx/pseuds/xXSpooky_GhostXx
Summary: He gestured to the ruins with glee before turning back to Sapnap, "It's perfect!"Sapnap glanced hesitantly over at the moss-filled castle, listening to the sounds of mobs roaming within, "Are you sure?"Dream pulled up his mask and grinned, "Absolutely."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	1. First Appearances

Everything that he did was according to code. He followed all the rules and had almost memorized them now. However, he had no idea what to do in this situation. 

The guidebook never mentioned anything like this—he checked it twice. But there it was, standing tall in front of him. Mythical creatures had always been an anomaly to him but he didn’t know what to classify this being as. 

Sapnap had been an enchanter for almost eleven years, starting at the age of nine. While most of his younger years had consisted of studying scriptures, he had never once come across anything remotely close to a creature of this stature. 

It was taller, nearly two feet taller than himself. Sapnap wasn’t a short man, a little over six feet, yet this being was towered over him, its mask staring blankly. It was a crude carving of a smile, something like a child’s drawing. 

Many creatures wore masks like some species of piglins or underground warpers. But none of them could ever stand this tall. One of the tallest species were the endermen who usually stood at seven tall but this creature had to be at least eight feet, approaching nine.

Sapnap was searching for magical flowers when he encountered the beast. He had picked some withered dragon flowers and stood up, only to find the perspn staring down at him, their expression unreadable.

“I’m sorry, is this your land?” Sapnap asked, knowing that some creatures staked their claim in parts of forests and would kill any human that disrespected them. He could only hope that this wasn’t one of those creatures because Sapnap had always had a problem with respect. 

The being shook their head, standing a little straighter now but keeping their gaze trained on Sapnap. Sapnap let out a soft sigh in response. He was starting to believe that they were lesser-known species of endermen. They weren’t territorial and were known to travel across the world without any resting home aside from the End. 

Sapnap kept his head hung low, he assumed that the creature kept their mask on to avoid meeting anyone’s eyes. A smart decision but not one that any enderman would make. Sapnap had always known endermen to be smart beasts but only to a certain degree. They weren’t capable of understanding humans without proper teaching. However, that was difficult as well as Ender was a hard language for humans to learn. 

This beast was somehow able to understand without any issues and that was terrifying. Sapnap had heard of Endermen hybrids before although they were incredibly rare since humans seldomly interacted with them. They were known for their randomly aggressive behavior making them enemies in most peoples’ eyes.  
Anyone who had studied the guidebook would know that endermen only grew angry when you looked into their eyes. Yet, these days, barely anyone bothered to read the guidebook unless they were looking into magic. 

“May I leave?” Sapnap inquired, keeping his gaze on his boots, examining the tattered laces. Then, it came to mind that the being might not want to speak to Sapnap or unable to speak at all. 

“One clap for yes, twice for no,” Sapnap murmured, clenching his basket. 

From the silence, two claps rang out loudly and Sapnap’s heart dropped.

He lifted his head slightly, still making himself appear smaller, “Why not? I really need to be leaving.” 

The sun was slowly going down and if he ran now, he might make it home in time before nightfall. Sapnap wasn’t helpless against the creatures of the night, he just didn't have the resources to get through without suffering some type of damage. 

“It’s late.” 

Sapnap was surprised to hear the being speak, their voice low and heavy with a slight twinge at the end. At this point, he was sure this was an Enderman hybrid. 

“I appreciate your concern but I can get back without any trouble,” Sapnap reassured the being, attempting to step past the being but they pushed their arm in front of him. 

“It’s late,” The being repeated with a low hiss, pointing a finger to the sky, “Don’t be stupid. It’s late.” 

Sapnap furrowed his brow, tilting his head, “Are… are you talking about the darkness?” 

They nodded, “It’s late.” 

“I can create my own light,” Sapnap slipped under their arm, giving them a polite smile, “There’s no need to worry about me.” 

“Stupid human!” They grumbled, pointing at the sky again. Sapnap looked up at the sky and was almost horrified to see the bright red moon slowly rising. 

Sapnap ran his fingers through his hair with an exasperated sigh. Nether nights were terrible, almost as bad as the Nether itself. Mythical creatures, or mobs, roamed wildly without a care for how much lighting there was. The only efficient way to fend them off was to kill them or scare them. However, most townspeople didn’t have the nerve to do such things so they would simply cower in their homes until morning came and the knights would come. 

Sapnap had a few tricks up his sleeve to scare off mobs. Yet, this being seemed to be so concerned for him. It was in Endermen's emotions to feel anything other than anger as his studies stated. The more he thought about it, the more complicated this becoming. 

“This is a little annoying but I’ll be fine, “ Sapnap nodded, mostly to himself, reaching into his bag and pulling out a dagger. He didn’t face the creature but addressed them, “You’re welcome to come with me. We'd be a pretty intimidating duo if I do say so myself.” 

The being said nothing but Sapnap could hear their heavy footsteps closely behind him. It was a surprise to see them being so compliant after acting so defiant moments ago.  
“I know this is slightly rude of me,” Sapnap started, watching the path carefully, his eyes darting into the sea of trees, “but are you an Enderman hybrid?”

The footsteps came to halt. 

Sapnap stopped as well, adjusting his wicker basket, “I have no problem if you are. I just was a little curious. You can ask me questions as well if it helps–”

A hand wrapped over his mouth and he was pulled into a tight embrace. He furrowed his brow, shifting against the creature with his knife still drawn. 

Then, he saw a group of zombies. There had to be at least twelve and the chances of them being able to take on all of them were incredibly low. Zombies weren’t known for the hearing nor their speed so they might be able to just sneak past them. Coming anywhere near them was an automatic death sentence. 

Sapnap moved the being’s hand, whispering, “How well can you see in the dark?” 

They leaned down, murmuring lowly in Sapnap’s ear, “Well enough. I can get us out of here if you have a night vision potion.” 

“I don’t need one.” 

He could feel the creature’s confusion rolling over in waves but they didn’t have the time to talk about it now. 

“Okay, I’ll teleport as far as I can but I can’t control it well when I have another person,” The Enderman hybrid explained shortly. Sapnap was more confused than before.  
Endermen usually couldn’t control their teleportation patterns which made them such powerful creatures due to their unpredictability. Yet, the way this one spoke made it seem as if he had full control over his teleportation. Sapnap hadn’t heard of anything like that in all his years. He’d have to check the library in the morning. 

Sapnap nodded slowly in understanding and braced himself. He had teleported with ender pearls before but from what he heard, traveling with an Enderman was a completely different feeling. 

It was completely right. For a moment, it felt as if he didn’t exist at all, a voidance of all emotion and rationality. He wondered if the Enderman felt the same thing that he did.  
They teleported four more times and Sapnap could see the light radiated from the village. There was a low hiss and Sapnap immediately started sprinting. Creepers were the one mob that you couldn’t scare off unless you have a cat. They didn’t care about dying. 

Cats roamed everywhere within and outside of the village. They just needed to get to the gates and they should be fine. 

There was a whirl of air flying past his ear and he stumbled. He glanced up swiftly and was glad to see that it was the guards on the top of the walls, shooting arrows down. The Enderman was still by his side and Sapnap had a little hope of them not questioning. 

He climbed up the wall ladders, his new acquaintance close behind him.

He smiled at the group of guards, “Thanks, guys.”

Fundy frowned, his fluffy ears matted down on his head, “Why were you out so late?” 

Sapnap held up his wicker basket before pointing to the silent being, “I was collecting and lost track of time. They helped me get back.” 

He could tell that the group was slightly unnerved by the sight of the being but who could blame them. He was still a little scared of the creature himself.  
He reached into his basket, pulling out a jar of spider eyes, handing it to Ranboo, “Here, I managed to get some this morning.” 

Ranboo bowed slightly, “Thank you, Mage.” 

“Just call me Sapnap,” He smiled, poking Ranboo’s forehead. 

He walked through the group of guards, smiling as they moved out of his way. To say that they were afraid of them was an understatement, they were terrified of him. His past was completely unknown to them and he meant to keep it that way. 

To the townspeople, he was the local enchanter that they could go to for potions, spell books, and other oddities that they couldn’t get anywhere else. Most of the profit he made was from collecting potion ingredients. A lot of people knew how to brew potions but didn’t want to go hunting for the items they needed. Especially spider eyes and blaze powder. 

He climbed down another ladder that led into the village, watching other guards patrolling the streets. 

“You can stay at my house for tonight,” Sapnap told the Enderman, “Hybrids aren’t treated too well around these parts.” 

Sadly, that was the truth. Fundy had a hard time becoming a guard and even then he was called names while in the streets. The poor boy was the son of a madman. Ranboo was an Enderman hybrid himself but he was terrifying enough that people didn’t mess with him. 

The creature said nothing in return but Sapnap didn’t care enough to worry about it. 

The walk to his house took a little longer since he lived nearly at the edge of the third province. It was rather big compared to most of the houses in the first or second province. He built it himself so no one else truly knew how expanse the inside was. 

He opened the door, inviting the being inside. He pulled off his boots, placing them by the door. He was unsurprised to see the Enderman do the same. 

“The living room is to the right,” Sapnap walked away towards the kitchen, “You can go in there while I grab us something.” 

He didn’t trust this person yet but he assumed that they had enough manners to not attack him in his own home. He reached into his cupboard, pulling a jar of cookies he kept just in case he had guests that weren’t very often. 

When he turned around, his guest was looming over him which was more than a little unsettling. Then he thought about what Enderman could eat.

“You probably can only eat certain things,” Sapnap realized, placing the jar down on the counter, “Hm, why don’t you look through everything and grab something for yourself?”  
Sapnap didn’t want to upset the being and while he could defend himself, he wanted to keep them as peaceful as possible. 

“Why…” 

Sapnap stopped in his tracks, turning around to face them, “Why what?” 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” They huffed, looking down, their back hunched over. They seemed conflicted. “You know what I am. “ 

“Well, I suppose I owe you a favor,” Sapnap shrugged, “It’d be rude of me not to help you after you saved my life.” 

“I didn’t… I didn’t do that…”

“Is that what you think?” 

They nodded and Sapnap chuckled, “Okay, let’s say that you didn’t save me. In that case, I’m a kind man who thought you needed a place to stay for the night.”

They went silent once again and he sighed, holding out his hand, “My name is Sapnap, I’m twenty and I’ve been studying magic since I was nine.”

They looked back at Sapnap, shifting side to side awkwardly before taking his hand, “My name is Dream, I don’t know how old I am. I… I’m an Enderman hybrid.” 

Sapnap shook their hands gently before letting go, “It’s nice to meet you, Dream.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Sapnap.”


	2. One of Your Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and Dream take a trip to go see Ranboo.

Sapnap had always enjoyed walking through Manberg and seeing all of the beautiful things people had built to cover up all the ugly going on underground. No matter how many buildings were built or statues were erected, Manberg would always be an ugly country. There was no amount of make-up that could cover up all of Manberg's blemishes. 

It was impossible to ignore the wire-thin tension lying in the air that had everyone cautious. It was evident in the way they walked, carefully avoiding people they didn't know the views of. He had made it his mission to know everything that went on in Manberg and because of that he had a rather unstable relationship with Manberg's president, Jschlatt, and Pogtopia's president, Wilbur. In most cases, he wouldn't care what they thought of him but he supposed the littlest things mattered now with the entirety of a nation on the line. 

The townspeople were looking to him for guidance. Depending on the side that Sapnap chose, they would most likely follow suit if they found his choice to be righteous. The war was going to be big and he knew that already. It would blow up abruptly and leave disaster in its wake, unstoppable chaos that would never cease until it consumed all that shook hands with it. 

And that excited him.

It meant his breath speed up and his knees quiver at the thought of it all ending it one night. The idea of it all going up in flames was irresistible. To watch a country fall apart at the seams. 

What a pleasure.

A soft giggle slipped out of him and Dream turned his head in questioning. Sapnap simply shook his head and continued looking forward but he could still feel Dream's eyes on him. The man had many questions but lacked the voice to ask them although Sapnap couldn't promise he'd answer them either way. 

Sapnap always loved Ranboo's house, the comforting aura that it gave off that any mage would be enticed by. However, today, it was a sour taste that made your stomach clench and roll in waves of nausea. 

He knocked on the door gently, "Hey, Ranboo, I was wondering if you could do a favor for me!" 

There was a soft ruffling of sheets, barely noticeable to the human ear, and then a whisper, "Please... go away." 

Sapnap rested his palm against the door, feeling the grooves of the wood underneath his fingertips, "Is this about Dream?" 

At his side, Dream stiffened and Sapnap assumed that the man hadn't been paying much attention until his name was called. 

The silence that he got in return was enough to answer his question.

Dream took a step forward, "Look, I was curious at your age too. You can ask me any question as long as you help us."

Sapnap gave Dream an appreciative smile and chuckled when the being turned his head away. The door opened slowly to greet a tired Ranboo, his suit wrinkled with a blanket wrapped half-hazard around his body.

Sapnap frowned slightly, looking the young man up and down before giving him a soft smile, "May we come in?" 

Silently, Ranboo nodded, stepping aside to let them in. 

Sapnap went into the living room already there long enough to know where it was located. He sat in his favorite chair while Ranboo sat on the couch beside him. Dream, on the other hand, stood straight beside Sapnap giving off the impression of a bodyguard. Dream would make a good bodyguard, Sapnap thought, staring at the man beside him. He certainly had the body for him. 

That wasn't weird, was it? 

No, it was a simple statement. Dream was a very strong-looking individual and had well evened out muscles. Sapnap was just pointing that out. It wasn't odd to give friends compliments. Right?

"Sapnap?" 

Sapnap lifted his head to see Ranboo's confused gaze, "Sorry, I just spaced out. Did you ask me something?" 

Ranboo shook his head, "No, I understand. I wanted to know what you want from me. Sorry, that sounded a bit rude." 

"Don't worry," Sapnap chuckled, "We just needed to know if you have any food that's good for Endermen."

Ranboo's eyes widened, looking over the ever-stoic Dream, "Wait, you can't eat human food?" 

"It's disgusting but digestible," Dream sighed, crossing his arms, "I'd just like something that I don't have to choke down. " 

Ranboo stood up, heading into his open kitchen, reaching down into the lower cupboards, pulling out two jars of chorus fruit, "I can eat human food although it's been slightly bland. However, I found that chorus fruit does not affect me despite having a slight teleportation effect on humans. It's rather savory actually."

Sapnap was impressed as Ranboo handed him the jars, "That's amazing. I know quite a few chorus fruit recipes that can exclude or enhance the teleportation effect. Chorus fruit when mixed with other things should make that dish edible for you two. I wish you would have told me this earlier! I could make some chorus stew this weekend or perhaps a cake..." 

Dream cleared his throat, staring down at Ranboo, "Thank you for this. I'll fulfill my end of the bargain now." 

"Oh..." Ranboo's gaze lowered to the ground, "Well... I don't know what to ask first..." 

"Just ask the first question that comes to mind," Sapnap encouraged the boy, understanding that this was very difficult for him.

"Is there a chance that we're related?" When no one said anything for a moment Ranboo clarified, "I mean, I've never met any other Enderman Hybrid, you know? I know it's a dumb question but-" 

"There's a chance."

Sapnap's eyes widened, looking up at Dream, "Really?" 

He nodded, "There's no way of knowing how we are related for sure but I'd guess cousins of a sort. " 

Ranboo stumbled on his couch, his eyes locked on the floor, "Wow... I can't believe it..." 

The questionnaire went on for ten more minutes with Ranboo writing everything down in one of his books. Sapnap found it adorable to watch the two interact with Ranboo excitedly asking Dream as many questions as he could think of and Dream asked them with a clear smile in his voice. Truthfully, Sapnap didn't need to see Dream's face to know what he was feeling. He could feel it in the man's actions. 

He clapped his hand together to grab their attention, "Okay, boys, we have to get going before it gets too late." 

He saw Ranboo pouting and imagining Dream doing the same thing behind his mask was enough to make him chuckle 

Sapnap stood up and Ranboo stood up after him. 

"Hey," His voice got a little quieter, "Could you check up on Fundy for me?" 

Sapnap furrowed his brow, "Is he okay? Did something happen?" 

Ranboo seemed conflicted as he tried to arrange his words properly, "Well... I don't know exactly? Yesterday, he told me that his dad wanted to have a talk with him and..." 

Sapnap understood completely. Fundy was known for being on Schlatt's side by everyone although Sapnap's has suspicions of something different.

He ruffled Ranboo's hair, "We'll check up on him." 

Ranboo let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Mage." 

"It's Sapnap!" 

They left Ranboo's house, the aura much more comfortable now, and began their journey towards Fundy's house.

"You know you don't have to come with me," Sapnap told Dream after a few minutes of silence, "You could go explore Manberg..." _while it's still here._

"I'm not here to explore Manberg." 

"Then what are you here for?"

"You." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simple yet sweet. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. <3


	3. A Young Fox's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Sapnap go to visit Fundy and see the hybrid having a heated argument with his father.

Sapnap stopped in his tracks, turning around to look at Dream, watching the blank mask, "What?"

Dream didn't seem phased in the slightest, "I told you, I'm here for you. You're what's keeping me in L'Manberg."

Sapnap furrowed his brows, struggling to fathom what Dream truly meant, "Wh… why?"

"You're powerful." Sapnap could a hint of a smirk underneath the crude mask. "I don't know how but I just know that you're powerful. I want you by my side."

A smile crossed Sapnap's lips. Dream was smart enough to see his strength but was he smart enough to know where it stemmed from.

"Okay, " Sapnap sighed, letting his arms fall to his side, "I'll join you on your travels and leave L'Manberg behind if you can figure out why I'm so strong in your eyes."

Dream held out his hand immediately, "Deal."   
A firm shake was given, "Deal."

They continued to Fundy's house with a new mission above both their heads. One to hide everything and the other to discover everything.

"You should be on my side!"

Sapnap froze on Fundy's lawn, watching the verbal fight ensuing.

"Don't you think it's my choice who I stand by?" Fundy snapped back, clenching a hand over his heart, "I don't have to follow you just because you're my dad."

Sapnap had expected a fight long before Fundy had chosen a side. However, he had expected better acting skills from both of them. It was getting rather boring already as they stood on the side, watching the show take place. 

"How dare you disgrace after all I've done for," Wilbur scoffed, a scowl stretching across his lips. 

"You haven't done anything good for me!" Fundy shouted, his smaller fangs bared slightly. Sapnap sublty quirked an eyebrow at this, watching Wilbur's face drop for a second. It seemed that Fundy had gone a little off-script. 

Wilbur quickly regained his emotions, glaring at Fundy, "How dare-" 

Sapnap cleared his throat, walking towards the pair, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I suggest the you two break it up now. This isn't showing a very good image of Manberg or Poptopia. " 

"This is doesn't concern you, Mage," WIlbur spat, "This is a family conversation." 

Sapnap tilted his head with a subtle smirk, "Oh, really? Mr. Soot, if you truly didn't want anyone hearing you, you would've held this conversation inside Fundy's house. Now, I suggest you leave so I don't have to report this to our president." 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Wilbur seethed, walking towards Sapnap and didn't get far as Dream stood in his path, towering over the other man. 

"I suggest that you leave. I am not a citizen of Manberg and will not hesitate to kill right here if you attempt to the Mage in any shape or form," Dream warned, purple particles surrounding him. Sapnap hide behind Dream to cover his smile. It amused him greatly to see Wilbur's fearful face. Perhaps, Dream would be more useful than he thought. 

Wilbur furrowed his brow, stumbling back as he looked at Dream's crudely-craved mask, "Who the hell are you?" 

Sapnap smirked, taking a step forward, "That's none of your business. However, I advise that you heed his warning for I will not stop him from doing whatever he wishes. " 

Without another word, WIlbur strutted off, glaring at the ground as he walked. 

Fundy sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm sorry you had to see that. Thank you for intervening, Mage." 

"It's Sapnap to you, little fox," Sapnap smiled, fixing Fundy's hat that was tilted a little too much to the left. 

"My dad wants disrupt the war," Fundy explained, rubbing his arm nervously. Sapnap noticed that he had a habit of doing that when nervous or embarrassed. "I don't how exactly he plans to do so but he wants me to help me. Ma- I mean, Sapnap, I don't know if I can do that. This is all just a little too much for me. I don't want to fight. I can't... I can't-" 

Sapnap places his hand gently on Fundy's shoulder, "Let's go inside. I'll make you something to eat. It's been a long day for you, little fox." 

He took Fundy's hand, leading him into the house slowly. Fundy rested on his bed with a soft sigh of relief, crawling under the sheets and curling up. Sapnap smiled at the sight, the boy had more fox characteristics than he thought. 

Sapnap walked into the kitchen, grabbing an apron and began making mushroom stew. 

Dream leaned on the kitchen doorway, "What do you think?" 

"About?" 

"The fox kid. He's obviously acting," Dream scoffed, walking into the kitchen. 

"He's no threat to us," Sapnap shrugged, grabbing a jar of mushrooms from Fundy's cabintent, "I already know that he's working with his father. I don't think their alliance will last after this war though." 

Dream tilted his head slightly, "Why's that?" 

"You saw how Fundy reacted when Wilbur talked about all that he had done for him," Sapnap turned on the stove, "He lashed out and went away from their planned script. Fundy resents his father for treating like a child even though they're working together. Fundy wants to prove to his father that he's a man now but Wilbur doesn't understand that. Schlatt is giving Fundy the approval that he wants." 

"So, you think that he'll work with Schlatt after the war," Dream began cutting the beef into pieces. 

"Perhaps, although I don't it with Schlatt in particular," Sapnap explained, placing a pot on the stove, "It'll just be L'Manberg in general. It's his home town. He can't bare to part from it." 

Dream and Sapnap continued to prepare the stew. By the time, they were done Fundy was fast asleep." 

Sapnap pulled the blanket up to Fundy's chin, "It'll be there for him when he wakes up." 

They left the house, night falling upon them rather quickly. 

"What is your side on the matter?" Dream asked, breaking the silence. 

"I have no side really, it is whatever benefits me most," Sapnap shrugged, pulling his scarf a little closer to his face, "Truthfully? I want to see it all fall. I hold no attachment to either Pogtopia nor Manberg. I don't care about what happens whatsoever." 

Dream chuckled lowly, "Then I will follow your lead throughout this war. Consider me your guard."

Sapnap raised his eyebrow, smirking, "In that case, let us form a pact the moment we return home." 

Sapnap could a hint of a smirk behind that mask of Dream's and the hyrbid murmured back, "I would like that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to see that people are enjoying this story. I'm a very slow writer so I apologize for that. Kudos and comments are appreciated. :DD

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter completed! I started this for a bit of fun so it might not be the best but I hope people enjoy it nonetheless. :DD


End file.
